Mirage/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defusal |Terrorists = Elite Crew |Counter-Terrorists = SAS |First appearance = Counter-Strike |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Mirage ''(de_mirage)'' is a medium sized map (comparable to Dust2) and was one of the most popular custom maps when it was first made. Overview Mirage has similar attributes to Dust2 as the bombsites are separated with the presence of a middle pathway. However, unlike the aforementioned map, the Spawn Zones are not exposed to each other (thus reducing camping in the starting points) and the pathways are much different. CSGO_Mirage_Loading_Screen.jpg|Map overlay Mirage overlay csgo.png|Original CS:S version overlay Hot Spots Bombsite A De mirage-csgo-bombA-1.png|Looking from lower T Spawn entrance De mirage-csgo-bombA-2.png|Looking from CT Spawn De mirage-csgo-bombA-3.png|Looking down from Palace De_mirage-csgo-bombsiteA-5.png|Entrance from Sniper's Nest/Mid De mirage-csgo-bombA-alley-1.png|Entrance from T Spawn De mirage-csgo-bombA-alley-2.png|Looking to T Spawn De_mirage-csgo-catwalk-1.png|Looking at Palace Entrance/Catwalk Bombsite A is a favorable hot spot for planting the bomb in pistol rounds due to its quick access from both spawn zones. As a result, the Terrorists tend to favor this bombsite and can easily overpower a defenders with proper coordination. The four entrances are in the four corners of the bombsite, with the middle entrance split into upper and lower entrances. One of the entrances from the Terrorist Spawn Zone and this bombsite is usually avoided without proper coordination as CTs can set up much quicker to snipe down incoming Terrorists (Slideshow: Images 5 and 6). This, in turn, prevents rushing Terrorists from even entering Bombsite A via the quickest entrance. Entering from the catwalk offers better protection and allows snipers to guard the area while others enter from a separate entrance. Although the catwalk offers a better overview of the bombsite, it also leaves the player open to attack from all other corners of the bombsite with no cover. There is also space directly below the catwalk for in which defenders can camp and wait for a player to drop down (Slideshow: Image 7). Bombsite B De mirage-csgo-shop-1.png|Entering the shop from CT Spawn De mirage-csgo-shop-2.png|Looking toward Bomb site B from within Shop De mirage-csgo-bombB-1.png|Looking from Shop exit De mirage-csgo-bombB-2.png|Looking towards Apartments from the van De mirage-csgo-bombB-3.png|Looking from Middle Entrance De mirage-csgo-bombB-4.png De mirage-csgo-bombB-back.png|Back of site De mirage-csgo-apartment-1.png|''Apartment'' looking towards Bombsite B This bomb site is similar to the market in Italy and consists more camping spots for Counter-Terrorists. Counter Terrorist will most frequently enter the bomb site from the CT spawn behind what is referred to as the shop or the store. There are two exits from the store, one through a window with breakable shutters (Slideshow: Image 1), and the other from an open doorway at the far side (Slideshow: Images 2 and 3). The center of the bomb site consists of a covered central square with four openings (Slideshow: Images 4, 5 and 6). Within the central square are stacked boxes in all four corners. Tread carefully when entering the central square as it is possible for members of the opposing team to boost teammates on top of the boxes. The openings within the central square allow for a clear line of site from the back of the site to mid (Slideshow: Image 7), and shop to the van outside the apartments (Slideshow: Images 4 and 7). As a Terrorist, the most common entrance to B is through apartments (Slideshow: Image 8). When entering through apartments make sure to clear the van before moving forward as Counter Terrorists can get to the van faster than Terrorists to the apartment. When/if the van is clear be sure to check the windows on the left side when advancing before dropping down into the site. Also clear potential camping areas before planting including the van, the back of the site, and inside the shop. Inspect the boxes quickly to ensure there are no enemies camping on the boxes within the site before planting. These areas can also be used to wait for incoming Counter Terrorists once the bomb has been planted. Other Areas De mirage-csgo-CT-1.png|''CT Spawn'' De mirage-csgo-CT-2.png|''CT Spawn''; Entrace to Sniper's Nest/Window De mirage-csgo-T-2.png|''T Spawn''; Looking towards Palace Entrance and Bombsite A Lower Entrance De mirage-csgo-T-1.png|''T Spawn''; Looking from Palace Entrance De mirage-csgo-T-3.png|''T Spawn''; Looking towards Mid and Home CT Spawn The path to the right will quickly take you to Bomb site A, while the left path will guide you through the Shop to Bomb site B (Slideshow: Image 1). When going to the left, Counter Terrorists can also shoot out the "vent" (Slideshow: Image 2) to access the Sniper's Nest to cover Middle, or choose to double back towards the backside of Bomb site A and the Middle/A connector. If the Terrorists have successfully taken either bombsite, defenders must be mindful of the spawn's value for rotation, and defend the area to prevent coordinated retakes by surviving Counter-Terrorists. T Spawn The path to the right leads to Middle or the House by climbing up the cart and boxes (Slideshow: Image 5). Going into the house will guide the player to the top of the tunnel to double back to Middle or continue through the Apartment for access to Bomb site B. To the left is two options for getting to Bomb site A. The first is accessed by going down the stairs from spawn to the Lower A entrance, while staying on the top path will lead into Palace (Slideshow: Images 3 & 4). Category:Map guides